A mother's love
by Drako96
Summary: A request from ssvidel3. Lemon one-shot. Futa Dom Kushina. Fem Sub Naruto. Uzumakicest


**Give a shout out to ssvidel3 for his ideas which will all be going into this (well almost all, sorry man no footjob like you asked, I tend to have the futas be dominant and getting a foot job is pretty sub)**

 **Futa Kushina x Naruko**

 **M-rated, Uzumakicest One shot.**

* * *

Didn't want my other account deleted so this is my lemon account

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was many things, a kunoichi, an ex-jiinchuuriki, a mother, but one thing was kept secret to all but her doctor, daughter and late husband.

She was a futanari, and a well endowed one at that, and this lead to her current predicament, she was hard as hell...for her own daughter.

16 years ago when Naruko was born a certain masked uchiha attacked them in order to release the Kyuubi from her weakened seal and unleash it on the village, unfortunately for them, he was successful, it was only due to her Uzumaki vitality that Kushina had even survived the extraction in the first place, her husband Minato on the other hand, was not as fortunate. In the end he'd had to sacrifice his own life and summon the Shinigami in order to seal the beast into their new born daughter, though that little tid bit of information was kept secret from the villagers, Hiruzen had wanted to tell them though, naively believing they would see her as a hero for holding the beast.

A few threats of castration completely squashed that line of thought.

And so Kushina raised Naruko as a single mother, and she believes she did a pretty good job of it too, her baby girl had grown into a strong young kunoichi, yet despite this she had not fallen to arrogance like so many before her, she was hard working always trying to get stronger, she was humble, and she was kind to everyone, these qualities made her very well liked amongst the populace

Of course her body may have also played a part in her popularity

Yes, if there was one thing that could be said about Naruko it was that her body had developed well during her 16 years of life, _very_ well. The girl had long sun kissed blonde hair that reached down to the small of her back, and shining blue eyes on her heart shaped face, on each of her cheeks were 3 whisker like marks that only made her cuter, she had a great figure too and her breasts, oh Kami, the blonde bombshell had somehow found herself sporting a pair of F-cup knockers, and she was still only 16. With looks like that Naruko had become the wet dream of many men and women all over Konoha, one of which just so happened to be her own mother

Which led to the awkward situation of poor Kushina's dick being hard enough to slightly lift the table she was seated at(thank God Naruko hadn't noticed) as she watched her newly awakened daughter, sporting only a tank top and a pair of black lace panties searching the kitchen for a quick breakfast, she almost jizzed herself when Naruko opened the fridge directly opposite to her and bent over to grab some milk giving Kushina a perfect view of her barely clothed ass. Quickly tearing her eyes away from her daughters ass she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before taking a sip of her coffee to try and calm her nerves, she then opened her eyes...

and almost choked on her coffee.

Her daughter was now sitting opposite from her eating a bowl of cereal, that's fine, not a problem, or it wouldn't be had one side of her top not fallen passed her shoulder, revealing her breast for all to see.

Gulp

Kushina's throat suddenly felt really dry as she stared at her daughter's bust, oh how she wished she could just reach out and grab it, fondle it, then she'd stick out her tongue and...

"Kaa-san"

Eh?

"Kaa-San!"

With a jolt Kushina snapped back to reality to find that Naruko had finished her breakfast and was looking at her worriedly

"uh-um, y-yes dear"

"Are you ok, you seem out of it, and you've barely touched your coffee"

"Uhh, y-yeah, i-i'm fine" she managed to get out, though Naruko didn't look convinced

"Are you sure your face is rather flushed" before Kushina could reply her breath caught in her throat when Naruko leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together

"(Gasp) Kaa-san you're burning up, c'mon you should go rest" she said as she got up to bring Kushna to her room. Kushina quickly regaining herself glanced down at her crotch to see that not only was she still hard, but her pre-cum was leaving a rather noticeable and still growing dark spot on the front of her dress.

yeah, definitely can't get up.

"(gulp) A-ano, I-I'm fine Naru-chan, really, j-just let me relax and finish my coffee"

"are you sure"

"y-yeah i'm sure" She stared at her for a little while longer before sighing

"Well if you say so" and with that she washed her bowl and went to take a shower, when Kushina was sure she was gone she released a sigh of relief and slumped into her chair, glancing down at her crotch again she groaned

"just what the hell is wrong with me"

* * *

(later that day)

Kushina was not having a good day, the entire day no matter what she did her thoughts would somehow end up drifting back to her daughter, which of course always led to her getting aroused, and she refused to masturbate to her own daughter so a wet spot always had time to develop on the clothing she was wearing, simply deciding not to continue dirtying clean clothes she just started walking around nude for the time as she went about doing her house chores, this of course led to the problem of her pre cum leaking onto the floor when she got aroused but a little run over with the mop fixed that problem until she was done with her work.

Finally she was done with her work, working with an erection was more tiring than she would have thought, she figured now would be a good time for a nap, so heading to bed she lied down to rest, only for her to catch a glimpse of the photo of Naruko she kept on her shelf and her erection returned with a vengeance, though by that point she didn't even notice, too lost staring at the smiling visage of the target of her forbidden affections as her mind wandered.

Absent mindedly she took the photo and trailed a finger along the image's jawline and lips, her mind imagining those lips wrapped around her dick as she came down her daughter's throat, slowly her thoughts drifted more and more into her perverted fantasies as she imagined herself fucking her daughter in every way she could think of, so caught up in her perverted fantasies she had not even realized that her right hand was currently wrapped around her throbbing member as she got herself off, nor did she hear the sound of Naruko returning home from her training and going to take a shower.

Her breathing became more laboured as the heat raced throughout her body, her hand gradually picking up speed as her thoughts grew more depraved, she imagined fucking Naruko, dominating her making Naruko her's.

"(pant)(pant) Naru-chan, Naru-chan, Naru-chan, Naru-chan, N-NARU-CHAAAAN!" with a few jerks of her hips Kushina released her load, spraying the bed as well as the picture with her cum.

Panting a bit from the exertion it was only then did the red head realized she had just masturbated to her daughter and cum on her picture.

 _'E-eh, no way, what did I just'_

"(knock knock)Kaa-san" her heart froze in her chest before it began beating 3 times faster than normal

E-eh, w-when did she

"N-Naru-chan?! W-w-when did you get home"

"A while ago, I was taking a shower when I heard what sounded like a yell, are you OK in there Kaa-san?"

"Y-y-yes, I-I'm fine"

Oh God, she came from the shower, that meant that behind that door, her daughter, the same daughter she had just jerked off to was standing there wet and in nothing but a towel, her dick throbbed as her breathing became more laboured

"Are you sure you're Ok in there Kaa-san, can I come in?"

And now she was asking to come inside, she needed to calm down, she couldn't let her Naru-chan see this, she opened her mouth to answer but as she did she caught sight of the photo of her daughter that she had just cum on and an image of the real Naruko's face being covered in her semen flashed through her mind, at that point something inside Kushina just snapped.

Getting up from her bed she hid her presence and made her way to the back of the door and told Naruko she could enter.

Naruko entered the room looking around for her mother

"Kaa-sa-oh, what is that scent" she said as the smell of semen made its way to her nose, she was about to go to where the scent was coming from when

(Slam, click)

She turned around to find that her mother was standing right behind her after closing the door and locking them inside the room. She was about to question her when 3 things came to her attention

1\. her mother was naked

2\. her mother was aroused, if the panting and large hardened member were any indication

and 3. her mother was looking at her in a way that did not express motherly love

"K-kaa-san, w-what's going o-mnn" her words were cut of as her mothers lips latched onto hers and her tongue was shoved into her mouth, her eyes widened, h-her mother was kissing her, instinctively her tongue went forward and battled a losing battle against her mother's before her mouth was quickly and mercilessly dominated, and as ashamed as she was to admit it a heat began to build up between her legs.

Finally the kiss ended when Kushina ran out of breath and separated a trail of saliva hanging between their tongues.

"Kaa-san wha-" she was again interrupted as Kushina practically ripped off her towel and tossed it away before tackling her onto the bed, feeling that she had landed on something hot and sticky, she turned her head to see she had landed in a puddle of her mother's cum, newt to her she also saw a picture of her covered in it and her eyes widened in shock at the fact that her mother was jerking off to her, or maybe the shock came from the fact that her mother had used the chance when her head was turned and her neck was exposed to latch onto it and begin sucking before trailing kisses along it, her jawline and down to her breasts.

"K-kaa-san, wait"

her mother ignored her as she latched on to one of her hardened nipples, while her hand went down to between her legs and pushed a finger into her moist slit before pumping said finger in and out of her.

"(gasp) K-kaa-san you can't w-we're mother and daughter" she whimpered as she tried to push her mother off

"I don't care"

she slid in another finger

"you're beautiful"

She kissed her on the lips again

"I love you"

she trailed kisses down her body before finally reaching her sacred place, Kushina glanced back up at her daughter with a smile

"I want you"

and then started licking the girl's clit while she pumped her fingers in and out of her snatch.

"(pant, pant) K-kaa-san, noo, stop or I'll-"

"Let it all out, don't hold back, give it to me, cum for me!"

"ah, ah, ah, ah, AAAAAHHHHHHH" Kushina happily lapped up her daughter's cum as it flowed from her twitching snatch like a waterfall, a very sweet waterfall.

Rising up from her drink she looked down upon Naruko's dazed and still twitching form, before crawling forward and lining herself up with her daughter's pussy.

"K-Kaa-san no, stop"

Kushina didn't listen, she began pushing in, the tip of her dick penetrating Naruko's vagina, the rest of the head following soon after.

"N-no, please, I'm still a virgin"

That gave Kushina pause, causing Naruko to look at her hopefully, praying that she had come to her senses

 _'I'm still a virgin, I'm still a virgin, I'm still a virgin, virgin, virgin, virgin...Naru-chan's precious virginity...I want it, I want it, I want it, I want it, I WANT IT"_

With a thrust of her hip Kushina buried her entire length into her daughter's vagina, relishing the feeling of Naruko's virgin hole squeezing on her dick

"AAAAAAHHH-MMMMNNNN" Naruko's scream was cut of when her mother hungrily claimed her lips again, and began exploring every nook and cranny of the girl's mouth, when finally she felt her daughter's pussy loosen a bit, Kushina began moving, gently at first yet picking up speed as she went along until she had built up a decent pace.

Finally ending the kiss Kushina immediately latched on the Naruko's left nipple as one hand played with her right breast and the other started playing with her clit.

"(pant pant)K-kaa-saaan, ah, ahh"

"(pant pant) Y-your pussy feels so good Naru-chan, it's so tight"

"Kaa-san, d-don't"

"grk, I-I'm gonna cum soon Naru-chan"

"E-eh, outside, cum outside me!"

"I'm gonna fill your womb with my cum"

"No, p-please, I'll get pregnant"

"Then get pregnant!"

"Eeehh"

"Get pregnant, give birth to your sibling/child"

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!"

"I'M CUMMING NARU-CHAN, I'M CUMMING"

"NOOOOO"

"NARU-CHAAANNN!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH"

With a few final thrusts Kushina thrust in as far as she could, piercing Naruko's cervix before releasing her load directly into Naruko's womb, pumping spurt after spurt of semen inside the blonde.

"A-ah, I feel it, i-it's all flowing into me, I'll get pregnant, I-I'll give birth to my own sibling" she could feel her consciousness fading when Kushina looked her directly in the eyes

"(pant pant) Y-you, are mine from now on, your body belongs to me, got it"

"...h-hai, Kaa-san" and with that she fell unconscious.

Kushina released a few more shots into her daughter's bloated, and most likely pregnant womb before pulling out and laying beside her as her cum flowed out of her daughter's pussy.

* * *

(next morning)

Kushina awoke the next morning wondering why it was so hot and why she was sticky, then the memories of last night flowed in and she froze, looking to her side she saw her daughter still sleeping there, and making sure to not awake her got out of bed, and went to take a shower before going down to the living room and collapsing onto the couch.

 _'o-oh God, what have I done, I-I've raped my own daughter and I came inside her, my beloved Naru-chan, I'm scum, I'm a horrible mother, w-what do I say to her, an apology can't solve this, but, at least it's a start"_

she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs and looked to see Naruko wearing a bed robe coming down the stairs, she paused and looked at Kushina before blushing and looking down

 _'c-cute, oh I just want to, NO, BAD KUSHINA, APOLOGIZE'_

"Naru-chan" The girl paused and looked back to her mother

"I..."

that's it say you're sorry

"want.."

to apologize for raping, and very likely impregnating you last night

"you to suck my dick"

 _'I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON!'_

The blonde blushed before nodding her head shyly

"H-hai, kaa-san"

walking forward she got on her knees and crawled in between her mother's open legs, undoing the binding of her mother's kimono she then freed her mothers dick and wrapped her hand around it, giving it a few pumps to get it up. Leaning forward she gave it a few tentative licks before taking the head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

"D-deeper, Naru-chan"

Slowly Naruko began to take more of her length into her mouth before stopping, she pulled back before she started bobbing her head on the dick, licking and sucking on the massive meat rod as her hand pumped the remainder of the dick that didn't fit in her mouth.

"O-ooohhh, th-that's good Naru-chan, keep going like that, and finger my pussy while you're at it"

Doing as instructed she used the hand that wasn't pumping her mother's dick to start fingering her mother's pussy, her tongue wrapping around the shaft as the sounds her slurping and sucking became louder, glancing up she saw her mother leaning her head back on the couch with her eyes closed and her mouth open as she moaned in pleasure. She still had a hard time believing it, that her mother had done _that_ to her, that she had claimed her as her own, that she had likely made her pregnant with her own sibling, but her she was on her knees sucking off her mother, just how did it come to this. Deciding it's best she not think of it she simply closed her eyes and got back to making her mother cum.

 _'I-It's good, I love it, I love my daughter's mouth, more I want more, I want my whole dick to feel this'_

She could feel her cock hitting the back of her daughter's throat and knew that her entire dick couldn't fit inside her mouth, or anyone's for that matter, but she wanted more, she wanted more pleasure, reaching forward she grabbed onto Naruko's head, keeping it there for a little while before she slowly began forcing the head down deeper.

"MMMNN, MMMMMNNNN" Naruko started screaming, tears trailing down her face as her mother forced he dick deeper and deeper down her throat, before with one final thrust, she shoved the entire length in

 _'c-can't breathe, I can't breathe'_ she cried mentally, desperately she tried to call out to tell her mother she was choking, but it all came out as unrecognizable moans which only served to pleasure the member in her throat even more.

"A-ahh, so goood" Kushina pulled her back up before slamming her down again, doings so repeatedly as she felt her daughter's throat vibrating from her yells

"Hey who told you to stop keep fingering my pussy" she called out when Naruko stopped pumping her fingers

With tears running down her face, Naruko forced her hand up and resumed playing with her mother's pussy, hoping that her mother came she would pull out so she could breathe, and thanking God she was a kunoichi and learned how to use chakra to go without air for a while. After what seemed like forever she felt Kushina's dick start twitching and doubled her efforts.

"Mmmmnn, I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming" pulling Naruko off her dick she began stroking herself before shooting her load on Naruko's face, splashing her face, her hair and pretty much everywhere down to her breasts in her jizz, as her daughter gasped for the air she was previously deprived of. Catching her breath she looked down at her daughter watching her gasp for breath while covered in sperm was a very arousing sight.

Getting to her feet she looked down at her daughter, her member once again erect twitching in anticipation.

"Face your ass here and spread your pussy" she commanded

Naruko again nodded meekly before removing her robe and bending over, her hands going back to spread the lips of her wet vagina to her mother, who didn't hesitate to grab her by the ass and shove the entire length of her dick in with one thrust, penetrating her womb in the process.

"Aaahhhhh"

Without even giving her time to rest her mother began pounding into her like a jack hammer, she could feel herself clenching around the dick as she came over and over again

"Who owns you?!"

"K-Kaa-san!, Kaa-san owns me!"

"How's it feel, do you like being fucked by my massive cock?!"

"H-Hai, it feels good Kaa-san!"

"What does?!"

"My pussy!, my slutty pussy feels good from being fucked by your dick, I'm a slut that get's off from getting fucked by her own mother"

Kushina's thrusting became faster and more frantic as her dick began to twitch

"I'M CUMMING, TAKE IT ALL"

"AH, AH, AHHHHHHH!"

Naruko's eyes rolled back into her head as her tongue hung out of her gaping jaw as she screamed her release to the heavens, she could feel her womb expanding to take in all of the sperm going into her and her arms went numb, causing her to face to fall to the floor, a small puddle of drool forming under it.

Pulling out Kushina released a few final spurts on her daughters back before looking at her thoroughly fucked silly daughter lying on the floor before turning to the clock.

"Your meeting with your genin team is in an hour, clean yourself up and eat something before going off to meet them"

"Hai, hhaa-han" came her slurred response

"Oh and you're to remain naked while in the house from now on unless we have guests"

"H-Hai"

* * *

and so for the next week Kushina continued to fuck Naruko anytime she got the chance

* * *

The scene flashed to Kushina taking her daughter's anal virginity in the shower

* * *

After the first few times, Kushina's guilt had all but vanished as she grew into position of her daughters new master

* * *

The scene again changed to Naruko introducing her to her genin students, the three kids not noticing her hand going down the blonde's pants as she played with her daughter's pussy while they trained.

* * *

It was 2 weeks later that they found out that Naruko had indeed gotten pregnant, and so using their clan rights took an extended vacation to wave until the child was born to keep the villagers from finding out.

* * *

The scene switched this time to show Naruko with a slightly protruding stomach, blushing as she waved down at Inari and his friends from the window while Kushina fucked her from behind

* * *

And the child go figure, ended up being a futanari girl with kushina's red hair and Naruko's blue eyes and whisker marks, they'd named her Mina

* * *

It now showed a cum coated Naruko getting fucked next to a baby's crib as Kushina reacquainted herself with her daughter's pussy after a few months of abstinence due to the baby.

* * *

When they returned to Konoha they'd simply passed the baby off as the child of a dead fellow Uzumaki they'd met and befriended over their vacation, a simple genjutsu to hide the whisker marks and with the fact that barely anyone knew Kushina was a futanari in the first place led to there being no problems. It was not even a year later that Naruko was announced the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

The scene switched to Naruko giving her inauguration speech while Kushina in the crowd with the baby as she secretly turned a switch in her hand causing the vibrator in Naruko pussy to increase in power, and then to her and Naruko christening the Hokage's desk

And since then Kushina had to say life was turning out pretty good

* * *

(10 years later)

"Suck harder" Kushina moaned as Naruko started sucking her dick harder

"A-ah, kaa-san your pussy feels amazing" came the voice of a now 11 year old Mina as she fucked Naruko's pussy from behind, before cumming inside her mother.

Thinking back on it Kushina had to say she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

 **Well that's it folks, the request is fulfilled.**

 **I hope you're satisfied ssvidel**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
